Ansiedad y Desesperación de amor
by Mimiti23
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Ritsu en realidad nunca viajo al extranjero, que nunca llego a su casa, que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar con su Sempai… que en una mala jugada del destino su memoria no solo olvidara el rostro de su primer amor… sino toda su vida. Mal preámbulo :,I, pero lean! Mucho drama! :D


**Holaaa... bueno, este es un proyecto que se me ocurrio derrepente, y si tiene buenas criticas lo seguire o quizas lo solo lo siga xD**

**Es dramatico, no se hasta que punto, pero espero que sea de buen gusto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción.<strong>

_-Oye… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy?-hubo un momento de silencio entre esas palabras en las que los ojos verdes lo miraban sorprendido-… Si no quieres ir, no tienes por qué hacerlo…_

_-¡N-No!-se levantó de su silla sumamente sonrojado-¡Quiero decir…Si!-junto ambos puños frente a su cuerpo-¡Iré! ¡Déjame ir a tu casa por favor!-luego de esos gritos, el menor se volvió a sentar con la mirada gacha, ambos en silencio hasta que una chica del salón del castaño entro buscándolo._

_-¡Ah! ¡Ritsu-kun!-lo llamo una chica de aspecto tierno, hasta cierto punto infantil._

_-¡Ri-Rika-san!-exclamo yendo donde su compañera, tratando de disminuir su sonrojo._

_-Te estuve buscando…-suspiro-… Tu madre llamo a la oficina del director._

_-¿Mi-Mi madre?-pregunto confundido, cabe decir que la pequeña conversación estuvo bajo la constante mirada del azabache-¿Qué quería?_

_-Dijo algo de que An estaba en tu casa y debías irte para allá enseguida._

_-Ha-Ha…de-de acuerdo, gra-gracias por avisarme._

_-De nada, nos vemos luego…-se fue a la entrada sin haber notado siquiera al mayor. Ritsu camino hasta su Sempai eh intento hablar sin trabarse._

_-Sa-Saga-sem-sempai… Mi-Mi madre me-me necesita, y y-yo…_

_-Está bien…-dijo suspirando-… Puedes ir otro día._

_-¡N-No!-casi grito-¡Iré! ¡So-Solo espéreme una hora y-y arreglare todo en mi casa!-termino de decir algo alterado, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban._

_-Está bien…-murmuro-… Te esperare aquí._

_-¡Sí!-se sonrojo aún más-¡Ya-Ya me voy!-tomo su bolso y sin más salió cual bala hacia la calle. El mayor miro un momento la puerta, soltó una sonrisa divertida y saco el libro que traía en el bolso._

_Una hora. Dos horas. Casi tres, lo único que sabía era que Ritsu no había podido librarse de su compromiso y que estaba esperándolo como un tonto en la biblioteca, sin mencionar que prácticamente el guardia nocturno ya lo estaba echando. Cuando llego a su casa solamente lo recibió Sorata en la entrada, sus padres sabrá dios donde estaban. Subió y se tiró en la cama, que en esos momentos le parecía algo solitaria. El gato se durmió a un lado de él, contagiándolo con su pereza, haciendo que se durmiera al poco tiempo._

_De esa tarde, dos días habían pasado sin ver al sonrojado castaño._

_No entendía muy bien porque no lo iba a ver a la biblioteca, ni porque ya ni siquiera lo veía en los pasillos. Estuvo tentado a buscarlo en su salón, pero la idea de que al muchacho le dé un ataque por la vergüenza lo abstuvo de hacerlo. Y ahora se encontraba en su propia aula, esperando a que el maestro llegara y pudiera empezar con la tediosa clase. Pero nunca paso. Apenas la campana toco y todos estuvieron en sus asientos, entro el director acompañado de un oficial, creando cuchicheo entre los alumnos._

_-Silencio, jóvenes-dijo el directivo-… Hoy robaremos un poco de su tiempo de estudio para hacer un anuncio importante-miro al oficial a su lado, que asintió y camino hasta colocarse frente a toda la clase._

_-Buenos días, me llamo Rei Hatketsu soy oficial de la policía de Japón-tomo una pila pequeña de papel que había dejado sobre la mesa del profesor, pero antes de mostrarlo siguió hablando-Sé que son Sempais, y que posiblemente no frecuenten mucho a los de primer año, pero ¿Alguno conoce a Onodera Ritsu?-los murmullos entre los estudiantes se dieron varios segundos, mientras uno por uno iba negando con la cabeza o un vano "no", incluyendo al de ojos almendrados, "Él se llama Oda", pensó para calarse un poco, "Puede que se llamen igual, pero los apellidos no coinciden"-De todos modos, les entregare unos volantes que los padres del muchacho mandaron a hacer, por favor repártanlos-entrego una cantidad en cada fila para que los pasaran hacia atrás-Quizás tampoco estén enterados de esto-carraspeo-…pero Onodera Ritsu lleva desaparecido casi tres días, por lo que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para localizar su paradero-vio como los alumnos asentían dispuestos a ayudar-En los papeles que entregue esta la foto del muchacho y un número para que se comuniquen por si tienen alguna noticia. No queda otro asunto, así que no le quito más tiempo su profesor, gracias por su cooperación._

_Sin más se marchó dando paso a al profesor, que luego de unas palabras sobre el tema, dio por comenzada la clase. Aunque el azabache no escuchaba nada desde hacía un rato. Era él. De eso no le cavia duda, en la foto se lo veía sonriendo levemente, con sus enormes esmeraldas brillando y su cabello castaño como siempre lo había visto, "No puede ser…", pensó, "Por eso es que no lo había visto en estos días…", se apresuró a levantarse, y ante la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros y del mismo educador, salió corriendo al pasillo para alcanzar al oficial._

_-¡Hatketsu-san!-grito en medio del pasillo, el oficial se volteó esperando que llegara-Podría decirme… cuando fue la última vez que lo vieron-pregunto lo menos alterado que pudo, y que para el directivo no era más que mera curiosidad._

_-Una de sus compañeras dijo haberlo visto hace dos días en la biblioteca escolar-su pecho se estrujo un poco-… dijo que le había dado un recado de su madre, y que esté salió a su casa casi de inmediato, pero nunca llegó a tal lugar-el adolecente mantuvo la mirada gacha-¿Te encuentras bien niño?_

_-S-Si, no se preocupe. Gracias por responder-sin más se dio la vuelta para regresar a su salón, el hombre siguió rumbo a otra aula, pero el azabache no entro a la suya. Se quedó un momento junto a la puerta, y luego fue caminando con pasos arrastrados hasta la biblioteca. _

_Abrió la puerta notando el silencio y la falta de personas en está, camino de la misma manera hasta la silla que siempre ocupaba y se quedó allí sentado un momento, movió su mano a su bolsillo sacando el volante que tenía escrito "DESAPARECIDO", junto con otros datos y números que no le importaron; no despegaba su vista de la foto del castaño, de sus ojos brillantes y su expresión infantil. Sin poderse contener se derrumbó, no lloró, pero su alma se envolvió en un vació que hundió más su corazón, apagando la luz que había comenzado a surgir en él._

_-Ritsu…-murmuro dolido, tapando sus ojos con una mano, mientras la otra sostenía la "fotografía", la unica imagen, que le recordaría al menor._

* * *

><p><strong><em>YYY? guto? bueno de todos modos es como un proyecto raro, dejen sus comentarios sean buenos malos no importa :D<em>**

**_Gracias por leerlo, *Reverencia*_**


End file.
